centurionxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nex Guide
This is a guide with tips and strategies for killing Nex. __FORCETOC__ Preparation Getting there You can get to Nex by talking to Mr Ex at Home. When you teleport there, you'll arrive in a safe room, this is an area where people can't be attacked and able to get ready for the battle. Equipment Ranged solo/team *Head: Pernix hood > Armadyl helmet > Robin hood hat *Amulet: Saradomin murmur > Amulet of ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Ring: Archers' ring *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Ava's accumulator *Body: Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Black d'hide body *Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Black d'hide chaps *Gloves: Swift gloves > Armadyl gloves > Culinaromancer's gloves 10 > Black d'hide vambraces *Boots: Glaiven boots > Armadyl boots > Ranger boots *Ranged weapon: Dominion crossbow/Royal crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Rune crossbow *Ammunition: Ruby bolts (e) > Dragon bolts (e) *Shield: Illuminated unholy book > Divine spirit shield > Arcane spirit shield *Aura: Vampyrism/Penance > Greater reverence > Reverence Inventory *Summoning: Pack yak + Steel titan > Pack yak + Unicorn stallion *Pack yak: Saradomin brews + Super restores (3 Saradomin brews for each super restore) *Food: Saradomin brews + Super restores *1 Overload flask/potion *1 Antipoison The Battle The battle against Nex is fought in a circular room that resembles the symbol of Zaros. Nex moves very quickly; she can jump across the room in 2 ticks, as well as being able to leap across the holes. The battle has five phases: Smoke, Shadow, Blood, Ice and a final (Zaros) phase. There are 4 level 285 mages in the four corners of the room. These mages are Fumus, Umbra, Cruor and Glacies. They represent the four elements of the Ancient Magicks spellbook. During the fight, Nex uses Ancient Magicks rush spells of the same type as the mage of that phase. Nex also has regular melee attacks that hit up to around 400. Every time a fifth of her health has been taken away, one of her mages will become vulnerable; at this point, Nex will say "name, don't fail me!". Once that mage is killed, the next phase will begin. The phases Smoke Phase: This is the first phase of Nex, when you enter the room Nex is in, she will first summon her minions. Then she will say Fill my soul with smoke! and start attacking. Her special attacks in this phase are: *"Let the virus flow through you!" - Damages, lowers combat stats, drains prayer points (2 per second), and spreads between adjacent players. *"There is... NO ESCAPE!" - Nex will teleport and fly through one of the paths of the central symbol, damaging players who stand in her way for up to 500 and disabling their protection prayers. *Dragging a player - Draws a player to the central crossway, disabling prayer and stunning them for a short period of time. Turn your Protect from Magic on, and keep attacking her until she reaches 4/5th of her life points. After she reaches 4/5th of her life points, she will say Fumus! Don't fail me!. Kill Fumus and continue to the next phase. Shadow Phase: 'This is the second phase of Nex, which will start after you've killed Fumus. She will say ''Darken my shadow! and start attacking you again. Her special attacks in this phase are: *"Fear the shadow!" - Shadow traps will appear under every player in the area. After 3 ticks, any player still standing on them will be hit for up to 800 damage. *"Embrace darkness!" - The room will be darkened drastically. The closer you are to Nex, the darker the room will be. If you stand next to Nex, you will take constant damage. Turn your Protect from Ranged on, and keep attacking her until she reaches 3/5th of her life points. After she reaches 3/5th of her life points, she will say Umbra! Don't fail me!. Kill Umbra and continue to the next phase. ' Blood Phase: '''This is the third phase of Nex, which will start after you've killed Umbra. She will say ''Flood my lungs with blood! and start attacking you again. Her special attacks in this phase are: *"A siphon will solve this!" - Nex will summon up to three blood reavers and kneel down for about 8 ticks. During this, all damage she receives instead heals her, shown by purple hit splats. Any blood reavers from the previous siphon will instantly die, and Nex will be healed by however many lifepoints they had remaining (up to 3030). *"I demand a blood sacrifice!" - Nex will target a player, who will glow red. If the play does not move away from Nex in time, she will deal around 400 damage to the player and heal herself significantly. It is advised to run if targeted. Turn your Protect from Magic on, and keep attacking her until she reaches 2/5th of her life points. After she reaches 2/5th of her life points, she will say Cruor! Don't fail me!. Kill Cruor and continue to the next phase. 'Ice Phase: '''This is the fourth phase of Nex, which will start after you've killed Cruor. She will say ''Infuse me with the power of ice! and start attacking you again. She doesn't have special attacks in this phase, because it's not added yet. Keep Protect from Magic on, and keep attacking her until she reaches 1/5th of her life points. After she reaches 1/5th of her life points, she will say ''Glacies! Don't fail me!. ''Kill Glacies and continue to the last phase. '''Final Phase: This is the final phase of Nex, which will start after you've killed Glacies. She will say NOW,THE POWER OF ZAROS! and start attacking you again. Her special attack in this phase is: *"Taste my wrath!" - Upon death Nex will use Wrath, so players are advised to quickly move away from Nex to avoid damage. Keep Protect from Magic on, and keep attacking her until she is killed. After she reached 0 life points, she will say Taste my wrath! and explode, and then you can get your drops. Category:Guides Category:Strategies